


You Always Feel Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Before a study in pink, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Pre-Series, Prostitutes, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sheriarty - Freeform, jimlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the series.</p><p>Sherlock is young and stupid and uses Jim, but the results are less than sweet.<br/>Rage encases Moriarty, and he decides that he would like to rule the world, but kill Sherlock first... All because of that one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Feel Pain

Sweaty bodies, breathy whispers, alcohol spilling from glasses. He was letting loose, his icy eyes locked on every man on the floor. The rum tickled his throat and warmed him, making him hotter, the drugs from earlier refusing to wear off. It was great to be twenty-two.

Years later, Sherlock would regret giving into the worldly desires. 

The lean man downed his fourth glass of rum, swaggering towards the lineup of prostitutes. Each of them were looking for a job that night. A sweet blonde wrapped her finger around Sherlock's wrist, but he shook it off, stumbling towards a skinny man. He looked about the same age, his dark, almost black eyes looking vulnerable and scared. 

Sherlock grinned. "What's your name?" His words slurred.  
The man looked at him. "It doesn't matter," he croaked shyly, trying to be seductive as he snaked and arm around his neck. 

Sherlock stared at him for a moment before whispering dangerously low, "Give me a name."   
"M-Moriarty, just call me Moriarty!" He said, spurting out his last name. 

The brunette smiled and leaned in closely. "I'd like to fuck you, Moriarty."   
The other shivered in shock, gulping and nodding. "O-okay, just tell me were.. I ch-charge six pounds.." 

"I know a guy who can get me a hotel room. I want you all night, Moriarty." He purred, pulling the man behind him.

It wasn't long before they arrived in the promised hotel room, Moriarty being shoved onto the bed in excitement. Clothes were ripped from him, and he was revealed quickly. Tears sprouted in his dark eyes as he shook slightly, trying to endure Sherlock's touch. 

"Beautiful, wonderful!" Sherlock exclaimed at the sight of Moriarty's cock, rubbing up against it in desperation. 

Moriarty blushed softly, his heart beginning to perk up in interest to the comment. He let Sherlock touch him, fuck him, do whatever he wished without complaint. That was the danger of this business, falling in love.   
Moriarty was scared of him at the beginning, but somehow he loved it. He knew that they were meant for each other. 

Falling in love, it was a dangerous business. 

Sherlock fell asleep hours later, cuddled next to him. Moriarty smiled, feeling loved finally.  
He fell asleep next to Sherlock, bliss encasing his mind and enveloping him into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning he awoke in an empty bed, naked and shivering. Regret filling his heart.  
And anger.  
Soon hatred.

Heartbreak.

Heartbreak, Sherlock. 

You always feel pain, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue... But thanks for reading!


End file.
